


My Honey Bee

by weak4dweekes



Series: Destiel One-Shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Castiel (Supernatural), Cancer, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weak4dweekes/pseuds/weak4dweekes
Summary: "You always save me."





	My Honey Bee

Dean Winchester is probably the sweetest man alive. Yes he might look like a badass, but he took the time to help someone.... 

Castiel was autistic and pretty high on the scale. The poor boy had fits all the time. When he and his family moved, he didn't take it very well. Especially when people made fun of him at school. He couldn't help how he was born. Even if he was classified as a 'retard' he knew every single fact about every type of flower, tree, bee, and cat... Oh, can't forget germs and shampoos.

At lunch he spent his time at the library trying to improve his reading. He was only at a 3rd grade reading level in 10th grade. He was honestly trying. But he got bored and grabbed a piece of paper and started drawing. It was like magic to everyone else. "How could someone so dumb be such a good artist?" Those kinds of comments were overlooked becauee they complimented his artwork.

There were still bullies. And one of them did something as simple as stealing his extra pencils and hand sanitizer when he wasn't looking. When he realized they were gone, he threw a fit. He was shaking and crying. And everyone was looking at him and laughing. It made him even more upset.

Dean would've usually joined in, being a jock and all, but he didn't. He moved to sit beside him, and he gave him one of his own extra pencils."Here ya go, buddy." He smiled and tried to get him to calm down. 

Dean was the type of person to laugh at someone's misfortune, only if it was funny and they didn't seriously get hurt. But he saw the look of terror in the autistic boy's blue eyes. 

Castiel took the pencil and started calming down. "St-stranger."

Dean cracked a smile. "I'm Dean. I'm not going to hurt you, okay." He made direct eye contact with him. "You are okay." He smiled st the boy and held his hand to show him he wouldn't do anything bad. 

"Me. Castiel." He whispered and slowly moved his hand to really hold Dean's. 

That's how they met. And Dean even asked him to homecoming. He didn't give a shit about his reputation. He really enjoyed making Castiel smile. Dean fell in love with him. For once in his life, he wasn't sex driven. He thoroughly enjoyed spending time with the boy. 

Cas didn't really understand feelings because of his mental disability, but he did love Dean. That was certian.

Their days were endless dancing in the kitchen and rants about nature. There was never a quiet moment.

Everything was perfect... Till he Cas started having seizures again and his medicine was changed. The chemical switch caused his cells to act up. And cancer made it's way through his body. By the time it was found, everything was too late.

Dean worked overtime to pay for treatment. And then he'd come home and cuddle his love and make him comfy. They'd watch childish movies. Just hearing Cas laugh was amazing. Dean absolutely adored him. He wasn't even watching the movie half the time. He just had his arms wrapped around cas, nuzzling his neck and listening to him laugh or rant about how cute one of the cats were. 

Cas actually started getting better at one point. Dean brought him home a cat as an I'm very proud of you gift.' He named it Tigger because of the stripes. Apparently tiger was too cliche so he named it after the Winnie the pooh character.

Now their cuddle sessions involved a cat too.

It wasn't until another year later that things started getting bad. He wouldn't eat anymore. He was deteriorating. Every time Dean brought up that they needed to go to a doctor again, Cas would have a fit. And they made his condition. So they never talked about it. Dean just had to accept that fact that his baby boy was dying...

"Hey, castiel?" He whispered and placed a gentle kiss under his boyfriend's ear as they laid together in their bed. They'd been together almost 6 years and they finally had an apartment together. 

"Yes, Dean?" He smilrd at the kiss and looked at him.

"I love you, blue eyes." He booped his nose. 

"I love you too, Dean." He mumbled. "And Tigger too!" He said it very excitedly and pecked Dean's lips.

Dean sighed and pet Castiel's cheek very gently. His skin was cold and sweaty, his face was sunken in, his eyes weren't as bright. He started tearing up. "You're so special to me. You're so amazing, my love." 

Cas smiled at him and reached down to pet their cat before moving to lay his head on Dean's chest. "Thank you."

"What for honey?"

He chuckled. "Honey? Like a bee?" He got really distracted, like always.

"Oh yes. Definitely. My honey bee. They're just as cute. But you're cuter. Now, why did you say thank you?"

"Bee..." He giggled softly.

Dean sighed happily and then let out a chuckle and started playing with Cas's thin head of hair. 

After a few minites, the sick boy did talk again. "Thank you for helping me. Givin me a chance. I love you."

"I love you too. My darling, Castiel."

That was their last good night.

The next morning around 4 am, Cas woke up and he got sick. He scrambled off of Dean and tried to run to the bathroom but he didn't make it. His fragile bones gave out underneath him and he puked all in the hallway. It was mostly blood. And it got violent. It wouldn't stop. But even if he was in pain and wanted Dean, Dean had to work that day... He didn't want to wake him up an hour early. He could feel his chest heaving and compressing. It was getting hard to breathe. He wanted to be alone if he died, but he was too scared.

Dean did hear the whimpers and he woke up, very frantic. When he didn't see Cas in the bed, he ran. And he knelt down beside him. "Baby?"

Cas looked at him with glossy eyes. "D-dean. I'm sorry for waking you." That's another thing he improved on. Dean had helped him with his speach. 

"You're okay. You just got sick, baby."

He nodded. "C-c-c-c..." He still did stutter occasionally and Dean would have to bring his thoughts back.

"Shh, Cas, it's okay." He rubbed his back. "Say it slow."

"Can you stay home from work today? You always save me.."

"Of course!" Dean smiled. He had been calling out a lot. He knew his boss would get mad, but Cas was more important. He wanted to cherish every second he got with him before he passed.

"Really?" He smiled. He was weaker after throwing up. And finally the tears started coming.

Dean hurried to pick him up.

"I'm scared, Dean."

"Why?" He carried him to the bathroom to clean him up.

He got really upset and just choked on his words. "Will you still love me when I die?"

Dean nodded with a sad smile. "I'll always love you." He walked away and left him in the bathroom. But he went to go get something. Cas got scared that Dean left him and was about to have a fit, but Dean just ran back in. "Cas? Can I ask you a question?"

Cas nodded.

Dean pulled the thing out of his pocket. It was a wedding band. It was his father's ring. "Castiel, will you please marry me?" He asked very softly. "I need you to know that I love you no matter what. Always."

Cas stared at Dean for a moment before nodding and then looking away. "I can't. I'm going to die..."

Dean shook his head and put the ring on his finger. "You're not gonna die without me."

Cas let him. "I won't last long enough to marry you..."

Then right now... do you take me to be your husband?" Dean smirked and held his boy's   
hands.

Cas pursed his lips. "Yes... oh! I do!"

Dean leaned closer and whispered, "I do too." And then he kissed him very sofrly before picking him up and carrying him to their room.

Dean ended up getting fired but then he explained everything to his boss and got rehired. The next week, he intentionally drug out. They did as many things as they could. Saturday night ended up with Cas playing with tigger as Dean fixed dinner. And they were singing some collaboration of led zepplin songs.

When they went to bed that night, Cas was happy as can be, eventhough everything hurt. They were cuddling and Dean had fallen asleep, but Cas shot up when he couldn't breathe. He shook Dean awake and was just gasping for air. It was really terrifying. 

Dean rubbed his back and tried to get him to calm down. "Shh Shh love. Try to breathe. Calm down. Everything is okay." He was tearing up as he watched Cas start calming down but he was going pale... "I love you so much."

"Love you too Dean..." He wanted. "I'm sorry....you mean so much to me." He stopped so he could keep focusing on breathing.

"You're so brave my husband. I'm so proud of you."

"Y-you gotta sleep for work tomorrow..."

"No, I'm happy to stay with you, baby boy. You're more important."

"Wanna be alone... When go..." He was just mumbling because his mind was slipping again. "Hurts."

Dean was actually crying. "It's okay my love... I know you're holding on for me. Don't. Don't hurt for me... I'll be okay. I'll keep protecting and loving you. Do what you need to- to feel better."

He held onto ho m tightly. He was very fragile and pale. He looked very sick.

Dean kissed his chapped lips softly. Cas kissed back the best he could. And then Dean peppered his face in kisses, making him smile weakly. 

"Love you Dean... You make me happy." His breaths were getting deeper.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor..."

"No happy." He whimpered. "Wanna sleep." He wiped his eyes. "Cuddle, love."

Dean pet his cheeks softly. "You're so beautiful. Gorgeous. The best thing to ever happen to me and my messed up past... I'm in love with you, my husband... you can go to sleep, honey bee. I'll watch over you."

"Don't wanna leave... you... love..." He curled up in Dean's arms. The black shirt that he was wearing (that belonged to Dean) looked like a dress on him. 

He pulled the blankets over them. "It's okay baby. Calm down. Everything is fine. I love you." He kissed him softly and pet his hair.

He nuzzled his husbands neck and took in his scent. "I love you." He was still very shaky.

"I know. I really love you too, sweetheart."

Cas smiled and he couldn't help but start falling asleep. He had a tight grip on Dean for a good 2 hours. Dean stayed up and watched him sleep peacefully. It was okay until he heard Cas start breathing very quickly. He rubbed his back to try and calm him. Dean thought it worked, but then he let out a deep breath... And he went limp. He didn't breathe again

Dean realized what happened he let out a broken cry and did everything he could. Everything he knew how to do to try and revive him. It wasn't working... so he just called 911... And he stayed with his love. Talking to him and telling him how brave he was. Cuddling him like he was still there.

Tigger was laying on Cas's chest, meowing softly, like she was crying. Dean was broken... after that he kept cas's ashes with him. He put some in a necklace. The rest stayed at home. All he did was work and take care of the cat. And he always talked to his dead husband. 

Everyone thought that he was with Cas out of pitty and once he died Dean would go back to being a slut. That was not true at all. Dean locked himself away from the rest of the world after that. He was nothing without his love. His darling. His honey bee.


End file.
